Lavos Vs. Kumasogami
Lavos Vs. Kumasogami is a death battle created by thetmartens starring Lavos from Chrono Trigger and Kumasogami from Yamato Takeru Introduction Colossal titans capable of massive destruction and fiery powers, who will win? Interlude Wiz: Colossal titans of utter destruction. Boomstick: These creatures pack some serious FIRE-Power Wiz: Lavos, the Destroyer of worlds Boomstick: And Kumasogami, the Lava God Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Lavos Background Wiz: In the year 65,000,000 B.C, A Meteor fell to earth, wiping out the Dinosaurs. this was no ordinary meteor. this was Lavos Boomstick: Lavos lay dormant until the year 1999 A.D., at which point it burrowed out of the earth, causing the apocalypse. Wiz: Lavos then Destroyed most life on the planet, until a young man named Chrono traveled back in time and defeated him in the past Boomstick: Lavos was responsible for Human life on the planet, accelerating human intellect with the Frozen Flame, a piece of Lavos ITSELF that broke off during the 65,000,000 B.C. Incident. Wiz: Lavos has 3 forms. the first being the regular image of lavos, a large spiky shell and beak. during this form Lavos imitates the Dragon Tank, Guardian, Heckran, Zombor, Masamune, Nizbel, Magus, Azala, Black Tyrano, and Giga Gaia bosses attack patterns and HP. Boomstick: Inside Lavos' Shell, his true form is revealed. it has two arms and a body, and destroying it's arms lowers it's defense. Wiz: after Lavos' Body is destroyed, it's core is exposed, with two pods, the Lavos Pod and Center Pod. Weapons Boomstick: Lavos is Widely considered as responsible for Magic on earth, so it has a large amount of magic based attacks. Wiz: In Form 1, Lavos can use Rain of Destruction, a regular Magic based damage dealing attack, and Chaos Zone, which causes victims that get hit by it to randomly attack friends or foes. it can use these two regardless of what it's mimicking. it also uses the attacks of the above mentioned bosses. Boomstick: In form 2, Lavos can use Evil Emanation, which raises Lavos' Attack, Flame Battle, a fire based magic attack, Freeze, which inflicts Stop on an opponent, Laser Beams, self explanatory, Obstacle, which again inflicts Chaos, Span Death, which allows Lavos to regenerate itself, Protective Seal which actually disable's a character's defensive status, Shadow Slay, which inflicts Poison, and Shadow Doom Blaze, a massive magic attack. JEEZ THAT WAS LONG. Wiz: In form 3, Lavos can use Active Life, allowing the Lavos Core to regenerate it's pods, Crying Heavens which does massive damage, Dreamless, a Shadow based attack that is referred as the Ultimate Magic Attack of Lavos, Evil Star, which halves an opponents HP, Grandstone, Lavos' ultimate Physical Attack, Time warp, which shifts Lavos' Attacks, and Invading Light, a light based Magical attack. Feats Boomstick: Lavos was singlehandedly responsible for destroying life on earth not once, but twice. the first time in 65,000,000 B.C. and the other in 1999 A.D. Wiz: Lavos was also able to - oh hold on. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!!!!! Able to kill Chrono at the Ocean Palace. you heard me right. it killed the main character. Boomstick: Lavos also was able to become the Time Devourer and Dream Devourer, however he won't be turning into those, as it would have to fuse with Schala. Weaknesses Wiz: Lavos is Massive, around 5 to 10 Kilometers in Diameter. It moves slowly. Boomstick: and even though it was able to kill off Chrono, ultimately it was defeated by Chrono's party, and if you played your cards right, Chrono himself Kiled it. you heard correctly. Wiz: Lavos is seeming Pretty OP. What is Kumasogami packing? Kumasogami Background Boomstick: In ancient Japan, there existed a Kingdom named Kumaso. Wiz: Every once in a while, a young woman would be sacrificed to their god. When a woman named Oto was to be sacrificed, Yamato Takeru and his band of Warriors rescued her, awakening the angry god, Kumasogami. Boomstick: Kumasogami gave chase, attempting to get his sacrifice back. he was ultimately destroyed by Yamato Takeru. Weapons Wiz: Kumasogami can morph his fingers into Arrows and fire them out of a bow on his wrist. Boomstick: He can also morph one of his hands INTO A SWORD. THAT IS SO AWESOME! Wiz: His arrows cause Explosions, however these have only caused Injuries. Feats Boomstick: Kumasogami was able to keep up with Yamato Takeru and his band of warriors, and put up a savage fight Weaknesses Wiz: Kumasogami was easily distracted by Oto when she shot fireballs, and Yamato killed him when he fired energy at him. Boomstick: Plus, for being a powerful, godly kaiju he is quite small. he only stands at 4 meters tall, and weighs 0.5 meters Wiz: he's a god though, and he is very powerful. Boomstick: Alright the combatants are set, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle! (The Kingdom of Kumaso, ancient Japan) Lavos Erupts out of the ground, attacking Kumaso with his eruption. the people pray to their god and Kumasogami charges forth from his gate, prepared to Defend his kingdom. Announcer: FIGHT! Lavos screeches loudly at Kumasogami, who morphs his fingers into arrows and attacks Lavos' Beak. Lavos retaliates with Chaos Zone, and Kumasogami randomly fires arrows onto Lavos and Kumaso. Lavos imitates the Dragon Tank and attacks Kumasogami in his confusion. Kumasogami rears back, snaps out of chaos and slices Lavos with his Hand sword, destroying Lavos' Beak. Kumaso rejoices, believing the threat is over. Kumasogami senses something and goes inside the shell. there he finds the Lavos core. Lavos uses Freeze to stop the angry god and fires on him with Protective seal, removing the God's defensive power. Kumasogami fires his exploding arrows onto the Alien, causing an injury. Lavos uses Freeze again and attacks with Laser beams, destroying the God. Lavos turns it's attention towards Kumaso and rampages through it, utterly destroying the kingdom. Announcer: K.O! Analysis Wiz: Kumasogami was doomed from the start. he was easily defeated by Yamato Takeru and Oto with one attack, while Chrono and his party had to travel to the past just to defeat Lavos. Boomstick: Lavos was able to destroy all life, but Kumasogami was a sealed god who was easily killed by Yamato. Kumasogami was simply outmatched Wiz: The winner is Lavos Who were you rooting for? Lavos Kumasogami Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:Thetmartens Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015